


Crush

by CDForJ2



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDForJ2/pseuds/CDForJ2





	1. Chapter 1

Title：Crush

CP：律师Jared/军火商Jensen

Rating：NC-17

 

不在完全不了解案子的情况下签合同、不轻易相信自己当事人的每一句话、不对自己的当事人产生感情。

                                              ——Jared Padalecki

 

****Chapter 01** **

       Jensen Ackles涉嫌谋杀自己的爱人！

      洛城最大的军火商那看似甜蜜的爱情最终以谋杀结局！

      LA最年轻的富豪正面临着牢狱之灾！

 

      “我本来以为凭我的姿色说不定还能爬到他的床上，可是他竟然和一个小帅哥一起恩爱了那么久。”

      “现在小帅哥死了你可以去抢他的接力棒了啊！”

      “他都能杀死自己的爱人我要是去勾引他我不是找死吗？”

      “现在证据又没有确定你怎么知道是他恶意谋杀呢？再说了，如果能和他上床就是被他杀死我也算没白活。”

      “你真是没救了！不管他有没有恶意谋杀，他喜欢的都是男人，你就死了这条心吧！”

      ……

      一夜之间，整个洛杉矶都轰动了，原来普通得不能再普通的周一早晨此刻却充满了闲言碎语，来来往往为了生活而奔波的人们在拼命挤上地铁之后都不约而同地对这个新闻议论纷纷。可是众说纷纭，唯一的真相恐怕只有当事人自己清楚，然而当事人之一已经人在天堂了，大家只能把所有的焦点都转向了Jensen，那个年轻漂亮、凭着自己的头脑和双手用七年时间使自己成为了洛杉矶无人不知的军火商。而这很可能就是其他竞争对手和所有看不惯他的人等待已久的一个能让他身败名裂的机会。

 

****10小时前，洛杉矶Bleeding Rose Club** **

      除了应酬之外，Jensen并不常来酒吧或者俱乐部，并不是说他是个不懂娱乐的人，只是因为太多人认识他，而他不想给自己增加一些只会带来麻烦的花边新闻。可是今天他却进了洛杉矶消费最高的这家俱乐部，消费高代表安保好服务周到，他们不会好奇你在这间酒吧里有没有背着自己的另一半和别人偷情，他们更不会多嘴谈论你在这里做的每一件事，而当你离开的时候，所有的服务员都不会记得你曾经来过这里，除非来找他们问话的是拿着合法徽章的警察。

      俱乐部一共有好几层——放着劲爆音乐充满性感气息肉体的舞池、被一群富豪包场的赌场、在昏暗灯光下流淌着安静爵士乐的酒吧和豪华的酒店。不论是被五彩的激光灯闪瞎眼或者是被一群大胸女人包围着在充斥着汗臭味的人群中扭动身体从来都不是Jensen所喜欢的，而他也没有习惯把自己的钱去花在一场完全没有把握的投资中去，所以此刻的他推开大门径直走向了酒吧的吧台。

      相比楼上的舞池和赌场，一楼的酒吧就显得冷清多了，调酒师和服务员加起来似乎比坐在这里的客人还要多。吧台边坐着另一个男人，纯黑色的西装和皮鞋、看起来宽阔有力的肩膀、在西装裤下包裹着的结实的小腿——这一切都成功地勾起了Jensen的兴趣。

      Jensen解开西装的扣子拉开距离那个男人最近的一个椅子坐在了他旁边，向调酒师招手点了一杯普通的威士忌，如果是往常无论身边坐的是谁都会侧目偷瞄两眼或者直接把身子贴过来搭讪，可是今天没有。Jensen默默地抿了一口杯中的酒，迟迟等不到身边人做出任何因为他的出现而应该有的反应，仿佛他被施了隐身咒一样被忽视。

      最终Jensen还是没忍住先开了口，“第一次来？”

      男人这才转过头看向他，本来皱着眉头正想不客气地赶走这个搭讪者可是在看到Jensen那张脸的时候立刻换成了惊讶的表情，不是因为他的相貌或者气场，只是因为他认识眼前的人——那个年纪轻轻就掌握着北美四分之一军火市场的男人。

      “嗯。这里可从来都不是我能消费得起的。”

      “那你今天出现在这里看来是发了一笔财？或者是想在干坏事之前奢侈一次以免以后没机会？”

      男人轻轻笑，“只是今天我炒了自己的鱿鱼正式变成了一名无业游民，所以就用口袋里仅剩的几百美金和一张信用卡埋葬在这里纪念我这第一份愚蠢的工作。”

      男人说话的声音很轻，可以感受到背后满满的疲惫，那张薄薄的会在说完一句话之后就紧抿着的嘴唇吸引了Jensen的全部注意力，他烦闷地拉了拉领带解开了最上面的一颗纽扣。他猛灌了一口酒接着问道：“所以那份愚蠢的工作是什么呢？”

      “一家游戏公司的法律顾问，在我发现他们利用游戏的关卡恶意向玩家收取费用之后，就和我们公司的会计一起联合搜集了所有的证据举报了我们的公司。”

      “哈，我想我知道是哪家公司了，看到新闻的时候我还在想这法律顾问和小会计可真够愚蠢的，不过也很胆大。”Jensen稍微侧过身打量着男人，“没想到今天一见竟然还是这么性感的一个男人。就是不知道我是否有幸知道他的名字呢？”

      男人被Jensen拙劣的搭讪技巧惹笑，“Jared，Jared Padalecki。”

      “Pada……Pada？”这奇怪的姓氏让Jensen显得有些笨拙，刚刚建立起来自信瞬间又消失殆尽。

      “我的名字是有些难记，很多人在听到后都和你一样的反应。”Jared倒也没有生气从口袋里掏出一张名片递给Jensen，“反正马上要找新的工作了，这名片留着也没用索性直接送你好了，虽然我知道你这个大老板是不会让我这个没什么经验的新人来替你解决法律问题的。”

      Jensen拿着名片仔细端详着他的名字，“那可不一定啊，要知道我的员工大多数都是年轻人，在我看来现在的年轻人都是潜力股只是缺少一些机会罢了，而我愿意冒那个风险去给他们一个机会。”

      “所以这就是你能掌握北美四分之一军火市场的秘诀吗？用新人的热情和新潮的思想去对抗那些老牌公司？”

      Jensen端起酒杯自信地笑着说道：“不，我的男孩……我能做到今天这个地位，靠的是这里。”Jensen用酒杯轻轻敲了敲头，“而那些接受了我的邀请的年轻人愿意勤勤恳恳地为我工作，这些都只不过是因为我的头脑而产生的加分附属品之一罢了。”

      Jared在大学里见过很多有真本事的律师，他们在法庭上总是趾高气扬地把对手杀得片甲不留，有时候那种强烈的气场和敌意让Jared从心底里厌恶，他认为法庭是一个公事公办不讲情理的地方，可是却也没必要和每一个对手都搞得剑拔弩张。然而Jensen不一样，他的自信和骄傲让人觉得理所应当甚至是心服口服。Jared举起酒杯笑着和Jensen相碰，“所以，不谦虚先生，你这个时候出现在这里又是为什么呢？”

      Jensen摇着酒杯里仅剩的一口酒，渐渐融化的冰块与杯子撞击发出了轻轻的响声，“家里就我一个人呆着太没劲就想出来走走喝口酒解解闷。”

      凡是知道Jensen的人不会不知道他有一个结婚三年的恋人Justin，平日里Jensen出席公司的年会或者其他慈善晚宴之类的场合的时候总会带着他那个小帅哥，而第二天报纸的头版绝对都是他俩穿着西装在众人面前甜蜜的样子。作为洛城最年轻的富豪，Jensen从来不掩饰自己的同志身份，也经常为一些年轻的同性恋群体提供力所能及的帮助。Jared从Jensen的话里听到了他们之间似乎是出了一点问题，而他并没有兴趣去打听别人的家事，默默地又要了一杯酒向Jensen举杯，“为这操蛋的生活干杯！”

      “干杯！”两个玻璃杯碰撞的声音在这安静的酒吧里显得格外清亮，似一声警铃提醒着Jared他生活的新篇章即将开始。

 

      从酒吧出来和Jared分开时已经是凌晨两点多，Jensen没有提出要送没开车的Jared回家也没有表现出任何对他很感兴趣的暗示，毕竟他现在是已婚人士，该有的原则可绝对不能少。凌晨的洛杉矶街道依然是一副灯红酒绿的场景，Jensen叫来了司机接他，坐在车后座头靠着车窗沉默地望着车外五颜六色的灯光，想到他七年前离开军队来到这里决定闯一番事业时的傻样子。那个时候23岁的他想要开公司制造武器的想法不被认可，所有人都说他是白日做梦，他们告诉他Tony Stark的故事不过是骗小姑娘的漫画。可是偏偏他不但干成了而且还做得十分成功，虽然永远也成为不了Tony Stark，但却也造就了一个独一无二的Jensen Ackles。然而钱越挣越多，事业越做越成功，可是胸腔里的那颗心却越来越空。

      把司机打发走后拿出钥匙打开家门，偌大的房子却冷清得像个停尸房。Jensen脱掉鞋子一边解领带一边往楼上走，试探性地轻声喊：“Justin？”

      推开卧室门，漂亮的双人床上空空如也，虽然基本预料到是这样的场景，可是在看到床头放着他们结婚时拍的照片时，Jensen的心依然不可抑制地轻轻抽动了一下。相框里的他们在一个大大的风车前面穿着笔挺的燕尾服十指紧扣向镜头炫耀着他们左手无名指上的婚戒，脸上是没有任何杂质的纯粹的幸福。曾经的他们多么让人羡慕，现在的他们就有多可笑。

      洗过澡之后Jensen已经毫无睡意，换上舒适的居家服光着脚抱着笔记本电脑坐在床上在网上搜索起了一个名字——Jared Padalecki。Jensen在创业之前不仅是一个电脑白痴还是一个社交软件白痴，可是在开始打拼事业之后因为工作需要才跟公司里的负责计算机和网络的几个宅男那里学习了一些必要的技能。而现在Jensen就用自己手下设计的编程搜索到了他想要了解的这个人——26岁，单身，斯坦福法学院硕士毕业生，在校期间曾多次获得奖学金，可是毕业半年却只找到了一个在游戏公司做法律顾问的工作，而现在连这份工作也彻底地失去了。

      Jensen在斯坦福的官方网站里翻到了Jared穿着硕士服拿着毕业证书笑得一脸灿烂，比常人高出许多的个头儿让他成为了整个班级里最显眼的那个，像只无伤害的大金毛。他很诧异像Jared这样一个品学兼优专业知识扎实的人毕业后却没能当成一个真正的律师，果然没背景的人找工作真是不容易。Jensen翻着Jared的资料和他如何把自己的公司扳倒的新闻，渐渐地有些犯困了，凌晨四点多他才终于合上电脑拉开被子睡了。身边的位置依然是空的，没有一点温度，Jensen蜷缩成一团慢慢在这冰凉的被窝里闭上眼睛。

 

****1小时前，Jensen的家里** **

       Jensen白色短袖的胸口沾满的鲜血，仿佛刚在一个装满血液的容器里浸泡过的双手不知所措地往衣服和裤子上蹭，却只让自己沾上了更多的鲜血。Justin倒在他的脚下，胸口插着一把水果刀，整个刀刃都插进了胸膛只留下短短的刀柄还立在胸膛上方。

       Jensen嘴里断断续续地说着不完整的句子：“Justin……No，No……I’m so sorry……”

      他彻底地慌了，完全不知道该做什么，他不敢报警也不敢走出这个房子，一滴眼泪顺着Jensen的脸颊流下来滴在了Justin没有血色的嘴唇。Jensen捂着嘴巴摇头克制不让自己哭出声来，这时瞥到扔在地上的西装，猛然站起来从口袋里拿出Jared的名片顺手拿过身边茶几上的电话对着名片上的电话号码拨过去。Jensen拿着电话的手在不停颤抖，手指像不听使唤一样按错了好几次才终于听到电话接通的声音，Jensen着急地自言自语催促：“快点儿啊，please……”

      还在睡梦中的Jared被持续不断的手机铃声吵醒，双眼紧闭着伸出手在床头摸索，微微睁开一睁眼找到手机上的接听键，“Hello？”

      “Jared！”听到电话那头传来还没睡醒的慵懒的声音，Jensen激动地握紧了电话另一只手不停地在空中挥舞一会儿指着自己一会儿又指着电话，仿佛和他对话的人就站在他的对面，“是我啊！Jensen Ackles！”

      “Jensen？”Jared彻底清醒了过来，学习法律的他即使在刚才大脑还昏沉的状态下依然捕捉到了Jensen声音里明显的恐惧，Jared从床上坐了起来，“发生什么事了Jensen？”

      “我杀了他……我杀了Justin，我……我不知道该怎么办，Jared帮帮我，求你……我很害怕……”Jensen紧张地在房间里走来走去，没有抓着电话的那只手无处安放不停地蹭着自己的衣服和裤子。

      只需要短暂的一秒钟Jared就在自己的大脑里搜索到了Justin——那个曾和Jensen一起霸占了报纸头条的名字。Jared拉开被子从床上走下来从衣柜里拿出一件干净的西装安慰Jensen：“冷静下来Jensen，深呼吸让自己冷静下来然后告诉我到底发生了什么好吗？”

      “凌晨和你分开后我回到家里的时候他还没有回来，大概十几二十分钟之前他才回来，我问他去了哪里他说不关我的事然后把衣服和鞋子到处乱扔，紧接着我们就吵起来了越吵越凶。他推了我一把直接撞在了桌角，然后我就特别生气顺手拿起了桌子上的水果刀，我……他本来要过来抓我的头发可是我从地上爬起来刚一转身就撞到了他，那把刀就那么生生插了进去……”Jensen跟Jared叙述着就如同又经历了一次刚才的事，声音里还带着哭腔。

      Jared一边给自己穿衣服一边说道：“他回去之前喝酒了吗？你有可以证明他跟你动手的证据吗？比如房间里有过挣扎的痕迹或者你身上有他留下的伤痕吗？”

      Jensen站在Justin的尸体旁边回忆着半个小时前的事，“他回来的时候确实带着很浓的一身酒气，他推我的时候撞倒了客厅里的一个小茶几，我的头被桌角磕破了，地上有摔碎的玻璃杯，我的手也有被碎玻璃割破的伤痕。”

      Jared把手机用肩膀夹住艰难地系上皮带：“现在把你的地址告诉我我马上就过去，然后挂掉电话拨打911报警，在我到之前不管警察问什么都不要回答知道吗？”

      Jensen按照Jared说的那样报了警，他无力地跪在Justin旁边，一颗颗眼泪滴落在地上，像重锤一样一下下敲击着他的胸膛让他无法呼吸。


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 02** **

      Jared匆匆洗了把脸拿着公文包和车钥匙就冲出了家门，从他住的地方到Jensen所在的小别墅有着不远的距离，索性刚好在早晨上班高峰期之前半个小时，虽然没有遇到交通堵塞可是到Jensen家时依然比警察慢了一步。Jensen家门外停着五辆警车，围栏外面被周围的邻居和闻讯赶来的各个媒体记者围得水泄不通。Jared一路说着抱歉挤过人群来到大门口跟守着门口的警察亮出自己的证件：“我是Mr.Ackles的律师。”

      Jared不是第一次进凶案现场，之前在学校也跟着老师见识过很多，可这一次他不是跟在老师身后听话记笔记的学生，而是作为一个要靠自己尽可能地让自己的当事人免除牢狱之灾的律师，不免有些紧张。

      Jared大跨步走进客厅，“嘿！”他指着一个正在收集证据的警员冲着站在一边的他们的警官头头喊道，“你的手下收集证据没有戴手套，我可记住这个了，如果测出来有问题我会确保到时候明确指出这点的。”

      “你他妈又是谁？谁让你进来的？”

      站在客厅门口的警员回应道：“他说他是Mr.Ackles的律师。”

      “据我所知Jensen从来都没有自己的私人律师。”警官转过来朝着坐在沙发上的Jensen示意，“你能给个解释吗Jensen？”

      原本低着头双手绞在一起默默发呆的Jensen缓缓抬起头来，他没有回答警官的问题却直接看向了Jared：“你有带合同吗？”

      Jared从公文包里抽出一份合同向Jensen走过去，“这里。”

      Jensen压根没有看合同条约直接在最后签上了自己的名字，抬起头回应警官：“现在Mr.Padalecki就是我的律师。”

      这位带头的警官视线在两人之间来来回回打量了一番说道：“既然你的律师来了，所以请配合我的工作回答我的问题，你为什么要杀死他？”在看到Jensen低着头让护士处理伤口，紧闭着嘴巴不说话的样子更是让他气不打一处来，“是因为他背叛了你还是你背叛了他被他发现？或者是你觉得已经玩够他了？他认识你的时候才18岁你这个混蛋！”

      Jared站起身来挡在Jensen身前压住了警官可能马上就要冲上去给Jensen一拳的冲动：“这位警官，请你先控制住自己的情绪好吗？请不要把个人的感情发泄在我的当事人身上，更不要在问我当事人问题的时候加上自己毫无根据的揣测。”Jared走到Justin身边指着他冰凉的尸体说：“测试一下的他的血，看看里面含了多少酒精。”

      “当然！我们不仅要测Justin，还要测Jensen的血液，他别墅的安保系统显示他凌晨三点才回到家，所以我很好奇我们这位众所周知的不逛夜店不吸毒的好男人在此之前一直在哪里。”

      Jared抿紧了嘴唇，一边的小警员走过来跟警官报到：“可以把他抬走了。”

      警官点点头摊手示意Jared：“现在请移步跟我去警局吧，Mr.Padalecki？”

      医护人员也处理好了Jensen额头上的伤口，Jared扶起Jensen轻声问道：“你还好吧？”

      Jensen无力地点点头，Jared左手拿着包右手搂着Jensen的肩膀扶着他往门外走，天空突然淅淅沥沥飘起了小雨，Jared顺手拿起包挡在Jensen的头上。门刚一打开，外面的记者和围观的群众一窝蜂一般冲上来，“Mr.Ackles请问你是故意杀了你的丈夫吗？你为什么要这么做呢？你们不是一直都很恩爱吗……”

      几个警员冲在他们前面客气地挡住冲上来的媒体，带头的警官推开刚伸过来的一个话筒：“听说您和Mr.Ackles相识多年，请问您相信他是个冷酷的杀人凶手吗？”

      “我相信我们会给他和大家一个满意的答复的，现在请你们让开。”

      被推开的话筒转头伸向了紧紧护住Jensen的Jared，“请问您和Mr.Ackles是什么关系呢？为什么您会第一时间出现在这里呢？”

      “我是他的律师，如果你不想因为妨碍我们工作而被起诉的话，现在就请你拿走你的话筒让开。还有在查清楚之前请不要随意报道一些不真实的事，否则我敢保证你们会是我下一个接手的案子。”Jared搂着Jensen在几位警员的护送下终于来到了警车前。

      那位警官打开车门，Jensen赶紧钻进了车后座，在警官正要张口说话之前Jared从口袋掏出车钥匙递给身后的一位年轻的金发小警员指了指人群外的一辆白色别克，“你开我的车跟在我们后面。”Jared转过身对着警官继续说道：“我是不会让我的当事人单独跟你们在一起被你们问一些对他不利的问题。”说着Jared也低声钻进了车子坐在了Jensen旁边，被塞进车钥匙的小警员小心地看向他的顶头上司，直到得到上司的点头示意后才向着那辆白色别克走去。

      警官头头轻声笑笑拉开车门坐进了副驾驶的位置，Jensen面目表情地坐在那里，眼神低垂着望着脚下，双手放在膝盖上可依然控制不住身体微微的颤抖，Jared扭过头想跟Jensen说些什么却发现此时说什么都是不合时宜且多余。而前排的警官一路上从后视镜里把两人的每一个小动作、表情甚至是眼神飘落的方向都记在了心里。

 

      到达警局之后，Jared和Jensen被单独留在了审讯室，Jared从包里掏出一个小本子和一支钢笔，“Jensen，现在你可以跟我详细说当时的情况了。”

      Jensen愣愣地点点头，一张口就是沙哑的声音：“和你分开后我就直接回到了家，我把司机打发走一个人进了家门，他不在家，我洗了澡之后睡不着就上了会儿网一直到四点多才觉得有些困才睡了。我睡觉很轻，可能是在军队里多年被半夜突然的哨声留下的一点儿阴影吧，所以他回到家重重关门的声响立刻吵醒了我。”

      “他经常晚上不回家吗？”

      “以前没有，是最近几个月开始的，最初他还只是回来得晚，十二点左右，后来就到一点两点，这一个月来就隔三差五地彻夜不归。”

      “你们吵架很频繁吗？”

      “也是从他晚归之后开始的，他第一次不回我电话不回家的时候是我和他吵得最凶的一次，那之后的这一个月我几乎没和他争吵过，吵架真的很累，我当兵的时候每天十公里越野跑都没这么累过……”Jensen疲惫地叹气，“所以后来我索性就直接任他去了，我依然每天都做好我该做的事，如果他还是成天往外跑不愿意回家的话我也没办法。”

       Jared在小本子上记录着只有自己能看懂的标注，“你们之前吵架有动过手吗？”

       Jensen摇头，“没有，今天这是第一次……”

       “那你们的感情是怎么就突然破裂的呢？”

       Jensen突然冷笑出声：“呵，这个问题我也想问我自己，本来一切都好好的怎么说破了就破了呢？每次回家等待我的都是一桌他做好的晚餐和一个温暖的被窝，我原本以为我们就会这样一直过下去，可是还不到三年就什么都变了……”

       “那些他不回家的时候你知道他都在哪里吗？酒吧？夜店？还是赌场？”

      “都有。”Jensen稍稍停顿低下了头：“我有跟踪过他，这些地方他都去过，几天前的一个晚上我在酒吧门口一直等到凌晨四点多他才和几个他的朋友们摇摇晃晃地走出来，即便隔着一条街的距离我都能想象得出他身上的酒气有多浓。他刚点上一根烟就有一个孩子从酒吧里冲出来直接扒在他身上，看起来也就十七八岁的男孩儿个子没有他高就踮着脚尖想跟他索要一个吻，我以为他会毫不犹豫地吻上去就像他每次亲吻我一样，可是我错了。他很有礼貌地推开了那个男孩儿，我这才注意到他夹着烟的无名指还戴着我们的婚戒。”

      “我后来去找过那个男孩儿，他说Justin虽然经常混酒吧和夜店，可是他从来不和别人乱搞，甚至吝啬于给他一个简单的亲吻。”Jensen的眼眶渐渐湿润，“那一刻我才知道他还爱我，他那么做或许只是他的自暴自弃、或许只是不满意现在的生活状态想要引起我的注意，可是我们还没来得及好好谈一次……”

      Jared感觉到Jensen的情绪越来越低落，便立刻转移了话题：“对了，那个带头的警官和你有过节还是怎样？怎么感觉老是故意挑刺啊。”

      Jensen抹了一把脸把还未滴落的眼泪逼了回去，“你说Shane吗？他是我在部队的战友，那个时候各个项目测试我经常拿第一名而他是第二名，现在我又混得比他好所以他就一直都很不服，其实他人还是不错的。你应该知道Justin是个孤儿吧，是Shane大半夜在酒吧门口发现他被一群人欺负救下了他，在他和我在一起之前一直是住在Shane家里，Shane很关心Justin曾经也强烈地反对过他和我在一起，所以发生了这样的事自然会认为所有的错都在我。”

       Jared微微点头：“他等会儿会进来问你一些问题，如果有什么过了界的问题我会挡住的所以你不用担心。等他问完我们就可以离开了，虽然他们现在没有任何关于你蓄意谋杀的证据，但我不确定他们会不会找到足够起诉的证据，所以在这之前他们可能会时不时要询问你和你的朋友、家人、邻居等。哦对了，对于昨天晚上你回家之前在酒吧的事如实跟他讲就好，不用多想。”

      Jensen扯出一个淡淡的笑容：“谢谢。”

      最终的结果正如Jared所料，尽管Shane有千百个不愿意可是无奈还得放他们走，Jensen坐在Jared副驾驶的位置，头靠在椅背上双眼紧闭。昨天晚上在酒吧见到的Jensen还是一个自信、风趣且拥有强大气场的老板，仅仅一个晚上仿佛老了十岁，脸上长出了细密的胡渣，漂亮的一双眼睛却被深深的黑眼圈包围，眉头紧锁似是一个永远都无法抚平的小山丘。在等红绿灯的间隙Jared就侧过脸静静地看着他，却不知何时自己就已看得出了神，直到后面等着的汽车不耐烦地鸣笛才急忙发动车子。

 

      Jensen家一楼的客厅还是一片狼藉，碰倒的茶几、破碎一地的玻璃杯、凝固的血迹和还未完全散去的血腥味无一不提醒着他几个小时前这里发生的事。Jared关上身后的门对着空荡荡的客厅扫视了一圈后问道：“你家里没有请打扫卫生的阿姨吗？”鉴于Jensen是洛杉矶最富有的人之一，家里有几个清洁阿姨是理所应当的事。

      “我不喜欢家里被不熟悉的人随便进出，所以每次都是隔几天需要打扫的时候我才打电话叫她来。”Jensen摸了摸身上的口袋却没有找到手机，“我手机应该还在卧室，我上去给她打电话，如果你没事的话能先呆在这里等阿姨来了帮忙开下门好吗？”

      Jared微笑点头：“没事，我呆在这儿等她你上楼休息吧，有事叫我就好。”

      Jensen已经累到连说谢谢的力气都没有点点头就撑着扶手慢慢上了楼，Jared很难把此时这个疲惫不堪仿佛被生活压弯的背影和曾经多次登上各大媒体封面被众人羡慕的成功富豪联系在一起。他从来都没有任何仇富心理，但也不愿意和任何不属于他这个圈子的名人有什么接触，可这一次却毫不犹豫地做了只认识一夜的Jensen的律师。他的第一原则在Jensen这里已经败下阵来，或者更准确的说法是，他的第一原则还没出场就被他默默宣判了死刑。

      Jared脱掉了外套想在清洁阿姨来之前先帮忙清理一下，他扶起倒在墙边的小茶几，拿过旁边的垃圾桶把摔碎的电话残骸扔进去，蹲在地上捡起一片片电话碎片时看到了安静躺在地上被拔掉的电话线。Jared的手指停在了空中，作为一个律师该有的敏锐的记忆力告诉他Jensen给他打电话的号码不是手机号而是一个座机号，Jared迅速从西装口袋里掏出手机打开通话记录查看，然而结果没有给他额外的惊喜。

      他站起身来环顾着周围的一切——被拔掉的电话线、摔碎的几个玻璃杯、散落一地的电话残骸、Justin尸体的位置和一滩血迹，Jared的脑海中开始浮现出Jensen给他打电话时的情景……

      感觉到后背一阵发凉，明明是在温暖的室内，可是那股阴冷的寒气却直接渗进了骨髓。当Jensen惊恐的声音从电话那头传过来的那一刻，他就理所当然地把Jensen当成了受害者，尽管他说的第一句话就是“我杀了Justin。”他的第二条原则也被Jensen轻而易举地打破敲碎散落在空气中发出了嘲笑声。

      突然想起的门铃声让Jared打了一个寒颤，打开门是一位面容和善的中年妇女，“Mr.Ackles叫我来打扫房间。”

      Jared点点头侧身让她进去，“你看到新闻了吗？”

      女人放下自己的包点点头，表情没有丝毫的变化，仿佛新闻上只是Justin Biber的单曲又登上排行榜第一或者是又被拍到和他藕断丝连的前女友在一起这样大家已经习以为常的饭后谈资。Jared关上门好奇地问道：“你就不好奇吗？发生了这样的事你不应该拒绝再给他工作吗？”

      “这件事和我没有任何关系我为什么要好奇？他是我的老板不是我的朋友或者家人，我没必要因为他的事而打扰我的生活不是吗？更何况他给了我优厚的酬金，这样一份轻松且高薪的工作可不是随便就能找到的。”这个看似没有经过高质量教育的中年女人却能在此刻表现得如此淡定自若，不得不说Jensen的选人真的很厉害。

      “那你觉得他是蓄意谋杀吗？”女人皱着眉头显然不信任他，Jared连忙解释道，“我是他的律师，他在楼上休息让我留在这里给你开门的，所以我只是想多了解一下他周围的人对这件事的看法。”

      女人的表情放松了许多，摇摇头回答：“实话说我真的不知道，虽然我已经给他工作了五年，可是我也从来不去打听他的事，我只知道他是个好人，最起码对我很好，这些年他给我和我的家人都帮助了很多。可是你要问我这件事，我只能说一切皆有可能，既然你是他的律师那就请尽力帮助他。”

      Jared没有回话只是淡淡地笑笑任她开始打扫客厅。女人说的没有错，他有义务做好他律师的事，可是如果事情不是看起来那么简单，现在看来这基本已成事实，那他也有权利辞掉这份工作，他不想成为一位富豪在处理自己家庭私事的一颗棋子。

      Jared拿着他们的合同准备上楼时却看到了正从楼上慢慢下来的Jensen，“我听到了Debbie的声音就下来看看。”

      “我们需要谈谈。”Jared拿着他们的合同站在楼梯下一脸严肃地看着他。

      那个表情告诉他Jared已经知道了，Jensen瞟了一眼Debbie收拾客厅的身影点点头，“我们去楼上。”

      34个台阶，Jared一共走了34个台阶才看到了Jensen的卧室。他想不通自己为什么会数台阶数，如果他决定要辞掉这份工作，不过也就是再走34级台阶拿走沙发上的西装外套打开门开着他那辆被雨水打湿的白色别克转身离开，再也不回来。

      应该没什么难的。


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 03** **

      卧室的窗帘紧闭着，再加上窗外正下着雨的天气，房间里显得更加昏暗没有一丝生气。Jared首先捕捉到的就是覆盖着丝质床单的双人床，可是明显只有一边有睡过的痕迹。Jensen从床头的烟盒里抽出一支香烟点上，昏暗房间里突然出现的瞬间火光映得Jensen脸上带着一丝温暖的红晕，不过仅仅一瞬间又恢复了原样。他猛吸了一口后从口中拿出香烟夹在左手的拇指和食指中间，丝丝缕缕的烟雾从他的口腔和鼻腔慢慢飘出来。

      Jared倚靠在门框上因为传来的烟味轻轻咳嗽出声，“你对烟味过敏？”Jensen拿着手中的烟正要在烟灰缸里按灭却被Jared阻止了。

      “没事你抽吧我站在门口就好。”Jensen点点头收回了手，不是他不体谅别人只是他现在急需一支烟，可能是为了麻痹自己忘掉早晨发生的事又可能是为了让自己清醒好让他想清楚到底该怎样跟Jared解释这一切。

      “所以……”Jared靠在门框边双手交叉抱在胸前说道：“你骗了我。”

      “不，我没有骗你，我只是没有说完整个故事。”

      “是，那就叫做谎言Jensen，尤其当对方是你的律师的时候。”

      Jensen抬起头看向Jared，短暂的沉默过后继续说道：“也许你说的没错，可是我给你打电话过去说的第一句话就跟你承认了整个事实——我杀了他。我们吵架了也动手了我跟你说的那些都发生了，可是那个自动认为我是过失杀人的人是你而不是我。我本来在犹豫是该自首还是该跑路，是你的一句话给了我希望Jared，你问我Justin有没有喝酒有没有在我身上留下痕迹，你简简单单的一个问句给了一个已经绝望到低谷的人一丝希望，是你让我意识到我或许可以逃脱掉这个罪名。”

      他说得没错，在接到电话的那一刻Jared才是那个乱了阵脚的人，律师该有的谨慎在那刻全都被他抛之至脑后。一分钟前的嚣张气焰瞬间被压了下去，Jensen的声音再次响起：“如果你不想做就退出吧，违约金我一分都不收。”

      Jared刚才在楼下的时候就已经决定如果Jensen真骗了他就退出，可是太生气而忘记了还有违约金这个大问题，以他目前的情况来说如果选择退出未来需要很长一段时间才能还上违约金。当然这点儿钱对于Jensen来说实在不值一提，或许提出不收违约金只不过是为了让Jared过意不去而选择留下来帮助他。Jared完全猜不透Jensen的葫芦里到底是卖的什么药：“如果我退出你打算怎么办？重新找个律师然后祈祷不会被看出你的谎言吗？”

      “不。”Jensen摇摇头，“我会去自首，如果他们效率高的话我说不定还能在监狱里度过我的30岁生日。”

      “为什么？”这个回答显然是Jared没有料到的，可是他完全不了解Jensen，他不能保证这会不会是另一个只想让他留下来的幌子，“你完全可以出高价再请一个律师啊，愿意背着良心赚你那份钱的人绝对不在少数。”

      “可你不是其中之一，而其他人——我不信任他们。”

      “所以你信任我吗？我们认识还不到24个小时。”Jared仿佛听到了天大的笑话，为了让他留下来都开始用这么蹩脚的理由了吗？

      Jensen从床上站起来走到距离Jared两步的时候停下，“可是你在接到我电话的时候就选择了无条件地相信我不是吗？除了我家人我不会轻易地相信任何一个人，除非我感受到了那个人对我的信任。”

      “如果我留下来你就那么肯定我不会在中途摆你一道让你在得到所有的希望之后再狠狠地摔下来吗？”

      “是的，我确定你的做法只有两个可能性，离开或者留下来帮我，玩心计那套不适合你Jared。所以，你选择哪个？”Jensen说得好像他很了解Jared，这让Jared心里很不爽，尤其是当他发现对方说的全都对。

      Jared松开了胸前抱紧的双臂垂在了身侧，俨然从一个炸毛的猎豹变成了一只温顺的金毛，“告诉我你的整个故事吧，如果就像你说的我只有这两个选择的话，告诉我整个故事对你去自首也没有任何影响，而倘若我真的选择留下来的话，那知道整个事情的每一个细节会帮助很多。”

      Jensen抬起头来，指间的香烟在他的脚边落下了一撮烟灰，烧着的烟头距离他的手指越来越近直到那灼热的温度触碰到了他的皮肤才走回到床边扔进了烟灰缸。

      “坐吧，这是个挺长的故事。”

 

      “我第一次见到他的时候是因为有一个犯罪团伙用了我们公司的武器，Shane去我公司找我问话的时候Justin就跟在他身后。在他怯生生地从Shane身后露出一个头四处张望的时候，在那刻我就知道他会是我一生都过不去的坎儿。”Jensen拿起烟盒准备点上第二根烟时突然意识到Jared也坐在床边就又放了回去，稍稍停顿后继续说道：“现在看来没有错，我这辈子都很有可能栽在他这个坎儿上了。”

      “那今天早晨到底是怎么一回事？”Jared对Jensen这段美好的相遇并不感兴趣，他只想知道杀人的真相好让他能做出最后的选择。

      “我对你说的那些都是真的，我确实被他推了一把撞倒了茶几磕破了额头，我拿着水果刀转身刺到他也真的是意外。如果那个时候我叫救护车他会被送到医院缝好多针输点血抢救一下就会好的。”Jensen突然停了下来，Jared知道接下来他即将听到的就会是整个事情最重要的一部分了，明明和他没有关系可是他的心脏却突然加快了跳动的频率。整个房间突然安静了下来，想到几个小时前楼下还躺着一具尸体，再加上这昏暗的氛围，他甚至都能感觉到后颈的汗毛竖了起来。

      “可是我没有叫救护车。”Jensen的声音突然响起，Jared的身体不自觉地轻轻一震，“相反我握住刀刃把水果刀露出来的那半截也深深地插了进去。”

      Jared的身体像被定住了一般缓缓地转向Jensen，长长的睫毛在昏暗的光线下给他的脸上打下了漂亮的阴影。这般好看的脸本不应该和刚才说出口的那句话联系在一起，可是那句话却只显得他更美，像滴血的黑色玫瑰，一旦触及这辈子都逃不开。

      纸张从手指间滑落飘到地上，这才拉回了Jared的思绪，Jared急忙捡起了合同咳嗽了一声让自己再次镇定下来继续问道，“为什么？”

      “我恨他，他悄悄闯进了我的生活，接受我、爱上我、和我组成一个家庭，却又突然打破了那个天使般的自己然后摔碎我们之间所拥有的一切。婚姻都是不完美的，我也曾包容他一时的任性，可是人的耐心是有限的，渐渐地我感到疲惫，我受不了这种日子，所以在那一刻我做了一个可能会后悔一辈子的选择。”

      “可是你还是杀了人，不管他有多对不起你可你依然是这件事的凶手Jensen，你期盼我能为你做什么？我只是一个刚毕业的小律师我没有能让一个凶手逍遥法外的能力。”

      “不，你错了。”Jensen侧过身面对着Jared，“我已经说过了，不是我想让你为我做什么，是你自己想要为我做什么。让我锒铛入狱这后半生都呆在围墙里面接受惩罚还是尽可能帮我减几年的刑，亦或是让我彻底逃脱这个？这取决于你Jared，而无论哪一种我都接受。”

      他是不是做每件事都这般胸有成竹？Jared不禁在心里默默问自己，明明事情因他而已，他才是那个掏了钱的客户，可是为什么却让Jared来做选择？可是即便他有千万个不理解，然而在最让他不能理解的是他接下来说的话。

      “我会帮你。”Jared叹了一口气说道：“我不确定是否真的能帮到你，但是我会继续做你的律师。”很久以后他才意识到在他说出这个答案的那刻就已经走进了Jensen的圈套，就像四年前Jensen没有任何防备走进Justin的圈套一样，一个没有心机和诡计却又无法抗拒、一旦踏进便永远无法脱身的圈套。

 

      短短几个小时就经历了太多事的Jensen早就疲惫不堪，Jared留他在卧室里休息就轻手轻脚地下了楼，Debbie已经收拾掉了所有的碎片和玻璃渣擦干了血迹正在厨房做吃的。

      “他刚睡下，现在应该还不会吃东西的。”

      Debbie抬头看了一眼Jared又低头继续切手里的香肠，“我每次来都会做一些吃的留给他们放在冰箱里，这样等他们饿的时候就不会没有东西吃。”

      Jared沉默着点点头把合同装进了包里拿出笔记本准备开始查资料，Debbie停下了切菜的动作突然看向Jared：“需要我帮你也做一份吗？”

      Jared惊讶地从笔记本中抬头随即立刻微笑，“那最好不过了，谢谢。”

      在Debbie做饭的时间里Jared便在网络上补习Jensen和Justin的生平往事，上学期间跟着导师做案子的时候干了太多查资料这样的事，所以没花多久他就大致浏览过了网络上所有有用的东西。当他正品尝着Debbie做的土豆饼时她已经开始为Jensen准备晚餐了，咽下一口土豆饼后开口问道：“Debbie，你知道Justin除了Wells警官之外还有什么朋友吗？”

      “这个我也不太清楚，因为我每次过来的时候家里也没别人所以也没看过他和其他人接触。”Debbie停顿了一下又突然想起了一件事，“不过一两个月之前我倒是在街口见过一个男孩子，那天我收拾完屋子正往出走的时候刚好碰到从外面回来的Justin，因为是大冬天也挺冷的所以我还诧异他怎么连外套都没有穿，但是我也不好问就和他打了招呼后离开了。可是快走到街口的时候我看到一个男孩子穿着他的外套站在那里等公车，我从来都没见过那个男孩子，当时也没多想我以为也许就是他做了件好事把衣服给一个孩子穿呢。”

      “你怎么知道那是他的外套？”

      “因为我之前见他穿过，Mr.Ackles买回来的那天我刚好在他还问我好不好看呢，而且那件外套的扣子之前掉了一颗还是我给缝上去的，当时因为我用的扣子和原来的不一样还特别担心被骂，但是没想到Justin一点儿没怪我还说比原来更好看了呢。”

      Jared挑了挑眉好奇地问道：“为什么你叫Jensen是Mr.Ackles可叫Justin就仅仅是Justin呢？”

      Debbie笑着回答：“他是个孤儿就连Justin这个名字都是孤儿院给起的，所以他一直都没有姓氏直到和Mr.Ackles结婚才跟着用了Ackles的姓氏。如果我也这样叫他就分不清了，而且他自己也更喜欢我们大家直接叫他的名字。”

      Jared点点头细细嚼着嘴里的食物，“对了，刚才你说的那个男孩子你能给我描述一下他的长相或者比较重要的特征吗？”

      “等我把饼干烤好后可以给你画出来，我曾经学过两年的素描虽然因为各种原因辍学了，但是我保证你足以拿它来和真人对照。”

      “那太好了！”Jared嘴里塞满食物艰难地回答。

      等到Jared拿着Debbie画好的画像正研究时Jensen正拖着疲惫的身子从楼梯上走下来，“你们在看什么？”

      Debbie闻声立刻从沙发上站起身来轻轻向Jensen鞠了一躬：“我刚做了土豆饼烤了一些饼干，您现在要吃吗？”

      Jensen点点头：“谢谢。”

      Jared拿起手里的画给Jensen看，“你认识这个男孩儿吗？”

      “他就是我跟你说的那个我在酒吧门口看到的孩子。”Jensen没有接过画就一眼回忆起了这张稚嫩的脸。

      “那个要跟Justin要一个吻却被推开的男孩子？”Jared的视线再次回到了画上，“哇哦，这下可有意思了。”

      Jensen接过Debbie递过来的土豆饼和饼干坐到Jared旁边的沙发上，“怎么了？他有什么问题吗？”

      看到他们准备谈正事Debbie没有说话只是冲着Jensen指了指楼上，Jensen咬了一口饼干后点点头：“我刚换下来的衣服就扔在床上。”

      Debbie点头向他俩微微笑转身上了楼，Jared便把刚才从Debbie那里听来的故事完完整整地告诉了Jensen。“所以不过是一个小屁孩喜欢上了Justin的故事而已，甚至可能根本都算不上喜欢，你觉得他能告诉我一些我不知道的事儿还是怎样？”Jensen嚼着饼干一脸不以为意。

      “这个就需要我们去搞清楚了，你之前不是找过他吗？再找一次也不难吧？”

      “嗯我等会儿就打电话让人去找他。”

      正说着Jared的手机铃声突然响起，“嗨，这是Padalecki律师，你好警官。”Jensen闻声停下了正在咀嚼的动作抬起头看着正在通话的Jared，“好的，我知道了，谢谢您。”

      Jensen一脸热切地盯着挂了电话的Jared，嘴角还残留着饼干渣滓，Jared低头把玩着手机停顿了几秒后再次看向Jensen，“你知道Justin在吸毒吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter 04** **

      Jensen放下手中咬了一半的饼干从纸盒里抽了一张餐巾纸默默擦了擦嘴，叹了口气重新直视Jared询问的眼睛，“是，我知道。”

      “难道你就没有一点儿想着要告诉我吗？”Jared从沙发上起身生气地绕着茶几走了半圈，“我才说服自己做你的律师，你就开始对我隐瞒？天呐，我真是不敢相信，你到底想不想我帮你啊？”

      “我是知道他在吸毒，可我不知道他今天早晨回家之前也嗑药了啊，他在这世界上除我之前最亲的人就是Shane了，我只想在Shane心里为他再留一点干净的空间。”

      “你就没有想过他远离你和你吵架很有可能和他吸毒有关系吗？还有既然你知道，你为什么不帮他呢，你就放任他堕落吗？”

      “他是在和我闹了一段时间之后才开始接触毒品的，你怎么知道我不曾试图帮他呢？”Jensen双手抱住头弓下身子趴得更低，“我一个月之前在他的衣服口袋里发现了可卡因，我特别生气地问他，然后我们就大吵了一架，一直到第三天早晨他才回来。后来我改变了态度想好好和他谈谈说服他在还没有完全依赖毒品之前彻底戒掉，你应该能想象出一个22岁的孩子会有多叛逆。既然软的不行就只能来硬的了，我派人跟踪他摸清了他经常去的几个俱乐部和夜店，每次都派一个人偷偷跟进去一旦发现有人吸毒就立刻报警然后在警察来之前假装不认识好心拖着他离开。被他发现后他更加生气了，有几次出门都甩掉了我的人，就这样过了半个多月我放弃了，这种感觉真的太累了，如果他真的一点儿都不想接受帮助，这个家完全不够让他回心转意的资格，那我这样地费心尽力不仅没有意义可能还会让事情变得更糟。”

      Jared突然对眼前的这个男人产生了一丝同情，不是说他的做法是对的，只是在这一件事上面多了一点点理解，当然这份理解还不至于多到可以接受他杀人的事实。良久的沉默过后，Jared坐到Jensen的身边，“刚才他们还说Wells警官决定起诉你，所以从现在开始你不能再对我隐瞒任何事了Jensen，如果你还继续守着一些秘密我是没法帮你的。”

      Jensen点点头苦涩地笑笑，“我知道在这件事上面就算全世界的人都可以不追究Shane也不会放过我的。”

      “所以赶紧让你的人找到那个男孩儿，看看除了毒品之外还能不能找到更多对我们有用的讯息。”

 

      Jensen给手下打过电话吩咐过后Jared就回到了自己的公寓，一个人在安静的房间里再次仔细梳理了一遍整件事情的经过，可是除了知道Justin在回家前喝醉和嗑药之外再没能找到更多的突破口。Jensen打电话过来的时候他不知什么时候靠着床头睡着了，怀里还抱着他整理出来的资料，“好的，我半个小时后到那儿。”

      Jared急匆匆赶到俱乐部门口，从车上下来四处张望着Jensen的车可是却没有找到他那价格不菲的宾利，正准备掏出手机打电话的时候却从十几米开外的一辆普通的奥迪里传出了Jensen的声音：“Jared！这里！”

      带着一脸疑问的Jared走到车窗边，“你行事挺低调的嘛。”

      “没办法，我可不想被一群记者围观。”说着Jensen戴上衣服上的兜帽从车上下来，“我们进去吧。”

      连帽卫衣、牛仔裤和白色运动鞋——Jared还是第一次见到这样的Jensen，这样一穿反而显得年轻了许多一点儿不像那个自信到自负的军火商，Jared把手掏进口袋里跟在Jensen的身后向着俱乐部走去。走到门口Jensen递上自己的证件，那位很强壮的保安看到证件上的名字后抬起眼仔细打量着他，“作为一个早上才失去爱人的人来说，晚上就来俱乐部玩儿是不是有点儿太早了？”

      “我还从来不知道原来俱乐部门口的狗还有一副站在道德标准顶端的面孔啊，所以你要怎样？不让我们进去吗？”Jensen的语气不自觉地重了许多。

      保安夸张地摇头：“当然不会，您好不容易能来我们这儿一次，高兴还来不及呢。”把证件还给Jensen后又接过了Jared的证件，“哇哦，您的这个新男友也比你小啊。”

      “有问题吗？没问题就别他妈耽误我们的时间。”Jensen气得握紧了拳头，如果这个保安再说些阴阳怪气的话，他可不敢保证会不会直接一拳挥过去，好在保安没有再说什么就把证件还给Jared放他们进去了。

      “真他妈是个混蛋！”

      Jared的大手抚上Jensen的背，“嘿，别管他了找人要紧。”

      五颜六色的激光灯、拥挤的人群中散发出的汗臭味和各种各样的香水味、被烟充斥着的鼻腔、喧闹的音乐声——这一切都让他们只想尽快逃离。Jensen在开办公司之前还在当兵的时候在休假的空档进过几次俱乐部，都不是什么可以值得回味的回忆，而Jared从来都没有来过这种地方，他紧紧跟在Jensen身后生怕被人群冲散了。

      “要不我们去问问吧台的服务员吧？”Jared拉住Jensen的胳膊大声问道。

      “没用的。”Jensen转过身手下意识地抵在Jared的胸膛，抬起头在他的耳边继续说道，“这种地方的工作人员都是多一事不如少一事，除非你是警察否则什么都不会告诉你的。”或许是音乐声太大了吧要不然Jared怎么可能在Jensen摸上他胸膛之后就什么也听不到了呢。

      “我们往里走走。”Jensen拍拍Jared的胸膛拉着他的手腕往更里面走去，Jared怔怔地跟上Jensen的步伐，耳垂似乎还残留着一丝Jensen嘴唇的温度，被电击一般的酥麻感挥之不去。而那被Jensen的手触碰过的胸腔下的心脏似乎也停止了跳动，Jared机械地跟着Jensen向前走，而始作俑者却完全没有意识到自己刚才的行为对他产生了多么大的冲击，只是一个劲儿地拉着他往更深的里面去。

      “他在那儿。”被Jensen抓着的手腕上加重了的力道把Jared拉回到了现实中，急忙甩了甩头清空了自己的思绪顺着Jensen眼神的方向看过去，不得不说Debbie的画像真的很棒，Jared一眼就认出了那个男孩子。

      Jared很快就回到了工作状态，微微弯腰对Jensen说了一句“在这儿等我”后就走向了那个男孩儿，男孩儿和另外几个比他稍稍大几岁看起来也就二十出头的男孩坐在角落的位置，大红色沙发前的小茶几上摆着几瓶啤酒和几杯Jared完全认不出是什么的奇奇怪怪的液体。目标人物只穿着一件薄薄的短袖，嘴里叼着一根烟和身边的人有说有笑，Jared站在他们眼前对着男孩儿说道：“我可以和你单独谈谈吗？”

      Jared的身影恰好挡住了从屋顶射过来的灯光，男孩儿看不见他的表情吐出一口烟后不客气地说：“滚蛋！”

      现在的小孩都是这么没有礼貌的吗？Jared弯下腰身体向前倾越过茶几凑到男孩儿跟前一字一顿地说道：“我说，我们需要谈谈，就你和我。”

      男孩儿依旧看不清Jared的表情和相貌但是却感受到了对方不容小觑的气场，更何况Jared的声音已经成功地激起了让他想要看清男人的相貌的欲望。男孩儿撇过头对身边的人说：“我等会儿去吧台找你们。”

      等到其他的人都离开座位后Jared才不紧不慢地坐到男孩儿旁边的沙发上，这时男孩儿完全看清了Jared的相貌，“哇哦，我愿意！”

      “啊？”Jared还没来得及问话就被男孩儿突然打断，一脸不解。

      “你不是想泡我吗？我愿意！”

      Jared不禁感到好笑，他明明也才从学校毕业，可是却仿佛生活在上个世界一般怎么越来越不懂现在的小孩儿了呢，“不好意思，我对未成年人没兴趣。”

      “我已经成年了！”

      Jared一副“才怪”的表情看着他，男孩儿扔掉了手中的烟突然扑了过来坐在了Jared的大腿上搂着他的脖子笑着说：“我会让你很爽的。”

      远处的Jensen看到这一幕气得完全忘记了之前Jared告诉他不要过去的提醒大步冲了过去，被突然袭击的Jared还来不及做出反应身上的男孩儿就被Jensen一把拽了过去。

      男孩儿看清来人是Jensen后一把甩开了他的手，“你他妈有病啊！Justin刚死你就来这儿寻找你的下一个目标是吧？”

      Jared立刻起身拦住了已经在发火边缘的Jensen，眼睛看向男孩儿：“我们是专程来找你的，所以我们能坐下谈谈吗？”

      男孩儿拉正了被Jensen扯偏的衣服一屁股坐下没好气地问道：“你们想要什么？”

      Jared拉着Jensen坐下对男孩儿微微一笑，“我叫Jared，你呢？”

      “Eddie。”

      Jared看着他心平气和地问道：“好Eddie，我们是为了Justin的事来的，你和他认识多久了？”

      “一个多月吧。”Eddie耸耸肩，“第一次见到他的时候我根本不知道他的来历，后来发现他穿的衣服都是名牌，才有人告诉我他原来是这个混蛋的爱人。”他在说到“混蛋”的时候视线从Jared转移到了Jensen身上，“说起来难道你现在不应该在监狱吗？”

      Jared抢先回答了这个问题，“事情不是你想的那样Eddie，Jensen是过失杀人，而且警方已经在Justin的血液里检测到了酒精和可卡因，所以就算Jensen是那个手握着刀的人可是Justin却是这一切的起因。”他撒谎了，他对着别人为他的当事人撒谎了，原本以为可能还要做很久的心理建设，可是他却脸不红心不跳地说谎了，他突然感到了一丝恐惧，他不应该这么擅长这个的。

      “所以你现在告诉我Justin死了是他活该？”

      “我不是这个意思，我只是说如果因为Justin的行为而导致Jensen要为自己的过失杀人在监狱里度过下半辈子太不应该了，他不应该遭受这个。”

      Jensen坐在Jared身后默默地看着他的发尾，心里涌出了说不清的情绪，Eddie的眼神在俩人之间来回打量，“所以你想从我这儿得到什么？”

      “有人看到之前Justin把他的衣服给你穿，而且你之前也在酒吧门口想吻他，所以我猜你们的关系不一般？”

      “他是个好人，乐于帮助其他人对大家也很大方，我们之间并不能算熟，但最起码能经常一起聊天喝酒，可是他不是我喜欢的类型。”Eddie突然露出笑容身子前倾靠近了Jared，“你才是。”

      Jared不禁挑眉微笑，“我说了我对未成年没兴趣，更何况如果你不喜欢他为什么想要吻他呢？”

      “因为我和其他人一样正在经历饥渴的荷尔蒙分泌过盛想要找人上床的青春期？”

      Jared低头笑笑，“不管什么期前提都得是你喜欢对方，如果他根本不是你的型激不起你的兴趣，你对他根本不会有欲望的。”Jared的眼睛盯着Eddie，“所以，你为什么要吻他？”

      Eddie在Jared直接的眼神审判下沉默了，可是随即他就又笑了，“你没有权利要求我回答你的任何问题Jared，要真想从我这里得到点什么最起码得给我一点甜头。”

      Jensen突然开口了，“你想要什么？钱？车子？还是房子？”

      “别把我看得那么庸俗好吗？我家或许不富裕可是我也不缺钱花。”Eddie不耐烦地瞥了Jensen一眼又把视线再次落在Jared的眼睛上，“你就是我的条件，和我上床我就告诉你。”

      Jared长这么大倒还是第一次受到这样直白的调情，而且对方还是一个未成年的孩子，他还没说什么Jensen突然从沙发上站起来气冲冲地说：“不可能！”

      “我又没问你你急什么？”

      Jared站起身拽拽衣服对着Eddie露出一个完美的笑容，“你或许可以亲吻一个你不喜欢的人可是我不会，而且就算把枪顶在我脑袋上我也不会和未成年人上床的。”

      “所以，没有交易了？”

      “看起来是的。”

      “那最起码把你的号码留给我吧，或许等到我成年了你们就可以再来找我了。”Eddie从沙发上站起身来夸张地轻轻捂着嘴巴惊呼，“哦真是不好意思，那个时候Jensen就已经在监狱里出不来了。”

      “你！”Jared拦住要发火的Jensen从夹克口袋里掏出随身携带的钢笔和小本子快速地写下自己的电话号码撕下来递给Eddie，“等你改变主意了就给我打电话。”

      Eddie笑着收下了纸条目送着Jared拉着Jensen离开的身影，真性感啊！他这样默默地想着。

      “现在怎么办？”Jensen重新戴上帽衫的帽子站在街边的路灯下抬头看向Jared。

      “你先回家呆着哪儿别去，晚上最好留个人和你呆在一起，我回家再想想还有没有别的突破口。”

      “如果没有呢？”

      Jared不以为意地耸耸肩：“那就只好再去找Eddie了。”Jared的手轻拍着Jensen的肩膀，“距离法院决定正式立案还有几天呢，我会尽我所能帮助你的，相信我。”

      “答应我别和Eddie做那个交易。”

      “当然不会。”

      Jensen点点头钻进了那辆被雨淋湿的奥迪，Jared冲他挥手，“有事给我打电话，不论什么时候。”


End file.
